Slave for You
by Sweetandsnarky89
Summary: Burt Hummel's son Kurt is more than a little spoiled and Burt thinks it's about time for Kurt to learn some responsibility-in the form of a slave named Blaine. Kurt is expected to treat him fairly, ensure that Blaine does his work and that he is content and happy. Kurt does all that and more, in a way that Burt hadn't quite expected. Set in an AU society similar to ancient Rome.


Title: I'm a Slave for You

Summary: Burt Hummel's son Kurt is more than a little spoiled and Burt thinks it's about time for Kurt to learn some responsibility-in the form of a slave named Blaine. Kurt is expected to treat him fairly, ensure that Blaine does his work and that he is content and happy. Kurt does all that and more, in a way that Burt hadn't quite expected. Set in an AU society similar to ancient Rome, where slavery is a social institution.

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: anal and oral sex, rimming, dirty talk (more of the exploring, learning talk), bottom Blaine and bottom Kurt. Mentions of prostitution.

Word Count: 6,730

Props: To my beta for-another-world, who kicked me in the ass to finish this and saved it from being utter shit because I wrote it at 4am. Go to my tumblr to find the link to the artwork that this is based on. This was my submission for the Klaine Reversebang.

* * *

Blaine Anderson hadn't expected the son of Senator Burt Hummel to be so fucking gorgeous. When he was given to Burt as payment for a debt, Burt had mentioned that he would be allowing his son to take Blaine on as a personal slave to teach Kurt some responsibility. At first, Kurt barely spoke to Blaine, making his discontent at having another person in his rooms so often quite obvious. After a few weeks, Kurt warmed to Blaine's constant presence. Even so, Blaine was having a hard time adjusting to life as Kurt Hummel's personal slave.

Blaine's problem wasn't that Kurt was mean or treated him badly; it was how attracted to Kurt he was. Blaine helped him bathe and dress each day, plus he slept in the same room with the boy. Although Kurt cut a striking figure in his impressive clothes, that was nothing compared to Kurt barely clothed or sleeping. Awake, Kurt had a fierce personality defined by snappy comments and snobbish tastes. Asleep, Kurt looked peaceful, almost like a doll. Blaine had spent several nights just watching the boy sleep, taking in his high cheekbones and pouty red lips. Blaine had it _bad-_so bad that he occasionally thought Kurt was looking at him the way Blaine sometimes stared at Kurt. He even dreamed about Kurt, dreams that were tantalizing and filled with images that had Blaine hard and leaking when he awoke in the morning. Luckily, Kurt didn't wake up until mid-afternoon and that gave Blaine plenty of time to calm his body down. He would normally have taken care of the problem, but the shackle around his wrist was connected to a chain bound to the bed, and moving it could wake Kurt up.

Blaine had it good in the Hummel household, and he didn't want to ruin it by breaking one of the ultimate rules-no sexual relations between slaves and their masters. As one month turned into two, however, Blaine realized it was going to be harder and harder to hide the way h_e _felt whenever Kurt looked at him. Blaine's problem, namely, his growing (and highly inappropriate) feelings for Kurt were made worse by Burt's efforts. He'd seen how Kurt had essentially ignored Blaine at first and had gone out of his way to do little things to ease the tension between them. One of the things he did was to send up trays of Kurt's favorite foods for Blaine to feed him. Burt knew his son well-after the food had started coming, Kurt had started to warm up to Blaine. The somewhat tentative friendliness that was developing between Kurt and Blaine did little to help Blaine keep his distance. Blaine sighed heavily when he saw the tray of fruit and cheese that had been brought up to Kurt's room, knowing that this would be one of those days where he'd have to try particularly hard not to stare or be inappropriate around Kurt. Even so, Blaine found a reason to smile-Fresh, plump purple grapes sat in a bowl, and he knew that waking Kurt up with the promise of one of his favorite foods would put Kurt in a good mood.

He washed his hands carefully in a bowl of water, and then grabbed the grapes. Blaine's chain extended as far as the edge of Kurt's bed and he sat down on the floor, his legs folded under him. He watched as Kurt shifted slightly in his sleep. "Wake up Kurt," Blaine whispered softly. It was best to wake up Kurt gently, because if you woke Kurt up forcefully, he tended to be crabby all day.

Kurt shifted again as he began to wake up and the orange silk of his bedding slipped down to the swell of his ass. Blaine couldn't help but stare at the pale skin, practically glowing in the dim room. Kurt shifted again, turning his upper body slightly as he caught Blaine's eyes. The silk slipped again, this time settling mid-calf on Kurt's slender legs and all of Kurt's round ass was bared to Blaine's eyes, his cock hidden by the artful way Kurt was lying. Kurt propped his arms under him and brought his right arm up to rest his chin on his hand. "Good morning," he said in a husky, sleepy voice.

Blaine stared pointedly into Kurt's eyes, because staring at his ass would have been inappropriate. Kurt's eyes were dark and his lips curled into a mischievous smirk. "Did you bring me grapes?"

"You like them right?"

Kurt nodded and reached under his pillow, grabbing the key to Blaine's shackle. He tossed it so that it fell near Blaine's knees. "Come up here and feed them to me."

Blaine swallowed and nodded, unlocking the cuff and standing up slowly on his feet. Kurt didn't move from his position, so Blaine sat at the head of the bed with his body facing away from Kurt. He didn't want Kurt to see his half-hard cock or know that Blaine was attracted to him. Blaine plucked a grape off the stem and held it out in front of Kurt's opened his mouth and Blaine placed the grape in. About halfway through the bowl, Kurt closed his mouth around Blaine's fingertips, licking them before releasing them with a wet pop. Blaine sucked in a sharp breath, but didn't say anything. His hands shook as he reached for another grape.

"Don't you want one Blaine?" Kurt reached over Blaine, to the bowl of grapes sitting on his lap. The shift in Kurt's body made his chest press against Blaine's thigh and the skin to skin contact made Blaine feel like he was burning. Kurt plucked a grape off the vine and leaned up, letting his chest press against Blaine's. "Open up for me Blaine," he whispered and Blaine couldn't disobey. He let his lips part slightly and Kurt put the grape into Blaine's mouth, trailing his thumb over his bottom lip. Blaine shuddered and Kurt slid across the silk bedding until his thigh was pressed against Blaine's. "Sweet, aren't they?"

Blaine nodded, unable to say anything in response. He just stared as Kurt grabbed the bowl and let it fall to the floor, grapes rolling everywhere.

Kurt's eyes rolled over Blaine's form, taking in his toned chest with dark hair and the hard cock that rested just under his loincloth. Kurt's lower body was still pressed against the mattress, his cock hard against the silk bedding. He placed a hand on Blaine's thigh, running it over the hair spattered there. "Tell me something Blaine, did you think I hadn't noticed?"

Blaine looked up into Kurt's eyes, trying to block out the heat of Kurt's hand on his thigh. From where he was sitting, Blaine could see the tantalizing expanse of Kurt's back and ass. He wanted to touch, to run his hands down the smooth skin, but he knew that wasn't allowed. "Notice what?" He hated how his voice cracked.

"The way you look at me when you help me dress, the way your hands linger just a bit too long, the sounds you make in your sleep. Did you know you talk in your sleep?" Kurt pressed his hand firmly down on Blaine's thigh. Blaine gasped softly, shaking his head in response to Kurt's question. Kurt smirked. "Well, I wouldn't call what you do talking-you _moan _in your sleep. My name, to be exact."

Blaine's stiffened, his eyes widened as his heart pounded impossibly fast in his chest. Kurt was staring at him strangely, and so Blaine bit down on his bottom lip and managed to stutter out a nervous apology.

Kurt giggled softly. "What are you apologizing for?" Kurt pushed at Blaine's thigh, forcing the other boy to spread his legs. Kurt slid up the bed, still keeping himself pressed down against the covers and he let his arms rest on top of Blaine's thighs, his fingers running along Blaine's hips and across the top of the barely there piece of cloth covering him. "You aren't the only one who's been looking." As he pressed his fingers into Blaine's hips a little harder, Kurt's eyes caught Blaine's. "You're so fucking gorgeous," he whispered. "All tan skin and hard muscle." To prove his point, Kurt ran his fingers along the boy's abs. "Are you attracted to me Blaine?"

Blaine sucked in a breath, trying and failing to control the way his body trembled. To admit to being attracted to Kurt meant admitting to something forbidden. For all he knew, this could be a trick, a way to make Blaine break one of the rules and get rid of him. Kurt had made it obvious that he didn't want to be bothered with Blaine. He looked down into Kurt's blue eyes and decided to take the risk. "Extremely."

Kurt smirked, running his fingers along the cloth that hid Blaine from him. "Can I take this off?"

Blaine nodded, watching Kurt with wide eyes as Kurt pulled the cloth away from his body and ran his fingers along his hips. Blaine was hard, his cock resting against his stomach and when Kurt grasped him in his hand, Blaine couldn't fight back the moan that escaped him.

"I've never done this Blaine, have you?"

"Once...back home." Blaine's voice cracked and he took a deep breath. "But it was just touching."

Kurt looked up and smiled, "I've been told how to please a man from a few friends. Would you like my mouth Blaine?" Blaine didn't answer, couldn't even form words, so he merely nodded. Kurt smirked, stroking his cock slowly and leaning down to lick at the tip. "You taste amazing."

Blaine nearly lost it when Kurt opened his mouth wider and sucked the head of his cock into his mouth. Kurt was hot and wet around him, his hands were gripping tight on Blaine's thighs. "Oh god," Blaine whispered as Kurt stared up at him while sinking his mouth lower on Blaine's cock.

Kurt was in heaven. He'd heard from Santana and Brittany what it was like to take a man's cock in one's mouth, but neither girl had said they enjoyed it much. Kurt, however, loved it. Blaine felt hot and heavy on his tongue, the fluid leaking from him was salty and bitter, and he smelled incredible. Blaine always smelled good, but here his scent was stronger and Kurt couldn't get enough of it. He breathed through his nose, remembering everything Santana had taught him, only stopping when his nose touched the wiry black curls at the base of Blaine's cock. Blaine was making the most wonderful noises, little whimpers and moans. Kurt swallowed around Blaine's cock, feeling oddly smug as the boy above him cried out.

Blaine's hands gripped the sheets hard and he tried to focus on anything other than the way Kurt's throat was constricting around him. He hadn't even known that this was possible, that one person could take so much inside of their mouth. Kurt began to slide his mouth back up Blaine's cock, running his tongue on the underside and sucking hard on the head before releasing his cock with a pop.

"Would you like," Kurt's voice was deeper now and Blaine couldn't help but wonder if it was because of his cock, "to know what else I learned?"

"Who...who taught you?" Blaine remembered Kurt saying that he hadn't done this before, but clearly that didn't mean he had no knowledge of what to do.

"My friends Santana and Brittany," Kurt said. "Also...I practiced on fruit." Suddenly, Kurt felt more vulnerable and aware of how little experience he did have.

Blaine smiled at the slight blush that came across Kurt's cheeks. "I'd like to learn too," he said quietly. "Can I touch you?"

Kurt nodded, finally shifting onto his back so that Blaine could rake his eyes along Kurt's naked body. Kurt's cock was longer than Blaine's, but not as thick, and almost purple at the tip. Blaine reached down and ran his fingers over Kurt's pale stomach, pressing his hand flat against the skin. He could feel the muscles jumping underneath his hand and Kurt's whole body tensed when Blaine reached lower. He fisted Kurt's cock loosely, unsure of how hard to grasp, not wanting to hurt Kurt as he stroked up slowly. Kurt's mouth fell open and he squeezed Blaine's other hand. "Blaine," he whispered.

"You are so gorgeous Kurt."

"What do you dream about Blaine? When you're moaning my name in your sleep, what do you think about?" Kurt's eyes fluttered shut as Blaine squeezed just a little tighter around Kurt's cock.

He considered about lying and telling Kurt some of his more tamer dreams, dreams of kissing Kurt softly and holding him while he sleeps. But he knew those weren't the dreams Kurt wanted to hear about. "I dream about you like this, under me and letting me touch you. I dream about you touching me."

"Do you dream about having sex with me?" Kurt asked, his hips bucking up into Blaine's fist.

"Yes," Blaine whispered. He moved down the bed, lying with his side pressed up against Kurt's, and pressed his lips to Kurt's. "Do you think about me Kurt? Did you learn all this for me?" He'd gotten the feeling that Kurt had been spending more time with Santana and Brittany than he had before Blaine had arrived, if Finn's comments were anything to go by. The fact that Kurt might have gone to the two whores, in hopes that they would teach him how to please a man...to please Blaine, made Blaine's stomach knot.

Kurt pulled his hand out of Blaine's and reached down to stop Blaine's arm from moving. "Yes...can I show you?"

"Of course," Blaine whispered, removing his hand from Kurt's cock.

"Can you get on your stomach for me?" Kurt couldn't help the blush that came across his cheeks as he asked Blaine to move. Despite Santana's thorough directions and Brittany's kind, if sometimes a little confusing words, he still felt nervous. Blaine stretched out on his stomach and Kurt couldn't help but watch the way his muscles moved as he shifted. He was glad that he could just look at Blaine openly, instead of a stolen glance here or there to avoid being caught. Until Kurt began hearing his name slip from Blaine's lips in the middle of the night, he'd been scared that the boy would be repulsed by Kurt's interest in him. He was so glad he'd been wrong. Kurt's hands roamed over Blaine's shoulders, massaging the muscles under them. "Brittany says that touching is the most important thing about sex," he whispered. "She says it makes her feel connected to another person. She also told me that Santana's the only one that ever touches her softly and carefully, like she's something to be cherished." Kurt placed a kiss on the middle of Blaine's neck. "I want you to feel like that."

"Kurt," Blaine whispered softly.

Kurt continued the massage, pressing his hands down along Blaine's back. When he reached his ass, Kurt kneaded the flesh there. "You are so...fuck, hot Blaine."

"Thank you," he said and Kurt's soft chuckle made him blush.

"You are quite welcome," he whispered, pressing another kiss to the base of Blaine's spine. "Can I use my mouth on you Blaine?"

Blaine wasn't sure what Kurt meant, since his cock was currently trapped between his body and the bed. But the idea of Kurt's mouth on any part of him appealed to him. "Yes, anything you want to do Kurt."

Kurt smiled, pressing another kiss to Blaine's right cheek before spreading him apart. "Brittany says this feels good. Let's see if she's right." He gave no other warning before leaning in and licking over Blaine's puckered hole. At first, when Santana had told him that she often had this request from clients, Kurt felt disgusted. But Santana assured Kurt that if the man was clean, as Blaine always was, then the experience could be amazing. Blaine cried out at the feel of Kurt's tongue, arching up off the bed and grabbing the sheets in his fists. Kurt took it for a good sign and kept licking, occasionally pointing his tongue and pressing it against the hole.

"Kurt...god...please..." Blaine wasn't sure what he was begging for. On one hand, the feeling of Kurt's tongue on him was amazing. On the other hand, it was just this side of too much pleasure for him to comprehend. Kurt lapped at him harder, spreading him open further as he thrust his tongue into his hole. "Are you...are you going to fuck me?"

Kurt pulled away from Blaine with a smacking sound and looked down at the boy under him. He had always assumed that he would be the person getting fucked in a relationship. "Do you want me to?"

Blaine hadn't really thought about it. His dreams include both ways, but the way it felt to have Kurt lick him made him want to feel more of Kurt. "Yes please," he whispered.

"I want to see you when I do," Kurt said. Blaine turned over on his back, looking up at Kurt. "Are you sure Blaine?"

"I think about you inside me just as much as I think about being inside you." Blaine reached his hands out, taking Kurt's and pulling the boy on top of him. "Kiss me please?"

Kurt pressed his lips against Blaine's. He licked along the seam of his lips like he'd watched the girls do and when Blaine opened his mouth, Kurt shut his eyes and let instinct take over. He licked his way into Blaine's mouth and wrapped his tongue around Blaine's. Blaine responded, moaning into the kiss and wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. Kurt stomach fluttered as he kissed Blaine, pressing himself down until their bodies were touching from shoulder to calf. "You feel amazing," he said breathless as he broke the kiss.

"Kurt, please..." Blaine pressed another kiss to the corner of Kurt's mouth and trailed his lips down Kurt's neck and shoulder.

Kurt's hips thrust down out of instinct and his cock slide along Blaine's. He could just do this, rub against Blaine until he came. But the fact that Blaine wanted him made Kurt dizzy with lust and he wanted nothing more than to be inside him. He thought back to what Santana and Brittany told him about oil and stretching. They needed to stop so Kurt could prepare Blaine, but what they were doing already felt so amazing. "Blaine..." Kurt whispered. "We have to..." Kurt pressed his hands to Blaine's hips and pressed him down to stop him from arching up against him. "I have to get oil."

Blaine bite his bottom lip and looked up at Kurt. "Why?"

Kurt flushed red, thanking everything that he had asked Santana and Brittany about these things. If both of them had been uneducated, this could have ended up being a rather unpleasant experience. Kurt patted Blaine's thigh soothingly and moved up and off the bed. He stopped to give Blaine a quick kiss and whispered, "Just trust me," into the boy's ear.

Blaine watched Kurt walk towards the table with his mirror, looking through the bottles sitting on the table. Blaine watched him, the way the muscles in his back moved and the curve of his ass. He liked being able to watch Kurt, without fear of being caught looking. When Kurt turned, holding a bottle triumphantly in one hand, he smiled at Blaine and it made Blaine's stomach melt. Something about Kurt just made Blaine feel so warm and safe. "You're gorgeous Kurt," Blaine whispered.

Kurt ducked his head, strangely shy for the moment, before flushing red again, and moved over towards the bed. "Are you sure you want this Blaine?"

Blaine nodded, grabbing Kurt's empty hand and pulling him down on the bed. Kurt landed on top of Blaine with an ompf! "I want this more than anything," Blaine whispered. "When Burt brought me here, I was scared you were going to be mean and that you were going to hate me. And yes, sometimes you are a little...difficult. But you weren't anything like I expected once I got to know you and I...I really like being around you."

Kurt reached up, cupping Blaine's cheek. He pressed a soft kiss to Blaine's lips before pulling back. "I like you a lot, too Blaine," Kurt whispered into the skin of his neck.

"Please Kurt," Blaine whimpered.

Kurt sat up on his knees between Blaine's spread legs and looked down at him. His cock was hard and leaking, small drops of fluid glistening on his abs. His hole was still red and slightly wet from Kurt's mouth and the sight was almost too much to take. No matter what Santana and Brittany had told him, nothing could prepare him for the feeling in his stomach at the sight of Blaine underneath him, willing and waiting. Despite all the societal stigma over men being with other men, in that moment Kurt didn't feel an ounce of shame for liking men. Blaine was nothing but gorgeous; all hard muscles, dark body hair, and god...his cock made Kurt's mouth water. Nothing about this boy made Kurt feel wrong or dirty and he didn't give a fuck in that moment if the whole world disagreed with him. "Relax for me," he whispered as he poured the oil over Blaine. It slid down his cock, over his balls, and Kurt used his finger to rub the oil around the boy's hole. Blaine's hips thrust up slightly, but his breathing calmed and Kurt pressed his finger inside of him.

After a moment, Blaine decided that the feeling of something inside of him was foreign, but not unpleasant. He wiggled slightly, trying to find a way to make it feel less like an intrusion. "Kurt," he whined.

Kurt smiled and moved up, placing a kiss on the underside of Blaine's jaw. "Relax for me Blaine," he whispered. "You feel so tight and warm, I can't wait to be inside you."

Blaine whimpered again, his hands wrapping around Kurt's shoulders to run along his back. Kurt pulled his finger out slowly, letting Blaine get used to the drag, before pressing it back in. Blaine's hips moved with the motions after a few seconds and Kurt pressed a second finger in this time. "Kiss me, please..." Blaine whimpered.

Kurt moved up Blaine's body and pressed his lips to Blaine's. The movement made the angle awkward on his hand and he stopped trying to thrust in and out. Instead, Kurt moved his fingers around inside of Blaine. The tips of his fingers pressed against something firm and when he pressed hard, Blaine ripped his mouth from Kurt's. Blaine cried out, his hips arching off the bed as Kurt pressed hard. "God...Stop, please..."

Kurt immediately pulled his fingers from Blaine. "I didn't mean to hurt you," he said softly.

"You..." Blaine tried to control his ragged breathing before speaking again. "You didn't hurt me Kurt. It was good...really good. I asked you to stop because I was going to come soon."

"Oh," Kurt said with a blush, then felt pleased with himself.

"I want you inside of me," Blaine whispered.

Kurt nodded, reaching down to pick up the bottle of oil and slicking up his own cock. His eyes never left Blaine's, who was watching him through his lashes. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Blaine reached out a hand and Kurt took it, letting Blaine pull him closer.

Kurt lined himself up with Blaine's entrance before leaning down and kissing Blaine softly. Kurt's lips caught Blaine's whimper as he pressed in slowly. The feeling of Blaine, so tight around him, was almost too much for Kurt to bear. He pressed his forehead against Blaine's when he bottomed out and let out a slow breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

"You feel amazing," Blaine whispered.

Kurt looked down into Blaine's eyes, taking both of his hands and linking their fingers. He pressed Blaine's hands over his head and against the mattress as he slid slowly back out. He pressed back in carefully, slowly rocking his hips deep into Blaine's ass. Blaine's muscles clenched around him, his hips arching up to meet Kurt's.

"Blaine," he whispered as he thrust forward a little faster. The room was silent except for their moans and the sound of skin hitting skin. The air was hot and thick with the smell of sweat. Kurt was consumed by this moment and he felt _alive. _

Blaine cried out again and Kurt let go of his hands. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulders and his nails ran down Kurt's back. "There, Kurt...please, right there."

"God Blaine," Kurt whispered as he thrust back in and hit the same spot. "You're so amazing."

Blaine let out a long moan, writhing desperately under Kurt. "Kurt...I'm going to..." he gasped.

Kurt pushed in harder on the next thrust, "Do it. Come for me Blaine." He was so close, he only needed to see Blaine reach his release and then he could let go too.

Blaine whined, arching up and coming hot and sticky between them. His muscles clenched down on Kurt's cock and Kurt followed him over the edge, burying his head into the crook of Blaine's neck and mumbling his name over and over again until it faded into a whisper. They lay there, Kurt still buried deep inside of Blaine for what felt like forever. They were sticky and sweaty and it should have been gross, but it was perfect. Blaine carded his fingers through Kurt's hair, listening to his soft breath. Kurt pulled back and cradled Blaine's face in his hands, smiling gently down at him. It seemed for a moment that Kurt was about to say something, but silence was broken-not by Kurt, but a throat being cleared in the doorway.

Both boys looked up, eyes wide and fearful as they took in Burt Hummel, staring hard at them.

Kurt reacted instantly, words tumbling out before he knew what he was saying. "Dad...I..."

Burt held his hand up to silence Kurt. "Both of you need to get dressed and come downstairs immediately," he said seriously. He walked back out of the room and both Blaine and Kurt looked at each other, hearts pounding in fear.

"You don't think..." Blaine looked down at the bed. "Will he get rid of me?"

Kurt cupped Blaine's jaw, moving his head up so that their eyes met. "I won't let him. Come on, we can figure this out after we hear what he has to say."

* * *

In spite of his kind, fair spirit, Burt Hummel had kind of always scared Blaine, but never more than right now. Kurt was Burt's only son and it was no secret how much Burt adored him. Burt's unfailing love was a huge part of the reason that Kurt was so spoiled now, and there was no doubt in Blaine's mind that Burt would be upset with Blaine for sleeping with his precious boy. Blaine isn't even sure if Burt knows about Kurt's sexual preferences, or if Burt is as close minded about that as the rest of society. Blaine jumped when he felt Kurt's hand in his just as they reached the living room. Blaine looked up and took heart at Kurt's soft smile. No matter what, they were in this together.

Burt was sitting on the couch when they walked in and raised an eyebrow at their connected hands before looking at their pale, terrified faces. "Sit down," he ordered.

Blaine obeyed instantly, pulling away from Kurt and sitting down in front of Burt. Kurt stood, crossing his arms over his chest. "No matter what you're about to say Dad, it doesn't change how I feel about Blaine. I'm not going to let you kick him out or sell him. I'll leave with him before I will allow you to do that."

Blaine's stomach leapt into his throat and he gaped in Kurt, completely shocked. "Kurt-"

Burt interrupted him. "Everyone calm down-I'm not kicking anyone out," Burt said. "Sit down Kurt."

Kurt did so slowly, his arms still crossed defensively over his chest.

"First, Blaine...did Kurt order you to sleep with him?" Burt looked about as uncomfortable as anyone could be when he caught Blaine's eyes.

"No...of course not." Blaine squeaked out. "He umm...he asked."

"Did you sleep with him out of fear of being punished or released from duty?"

Kurt looked over at Blaine. He hadn't really thought about whether Blaine had slept with him because he was afraid of what Kurt would have done had he said no. He knew that Blaine had been attracted to him or he would have never made a move on him. Something twisted in Kurt's gut at the thought that he might have indirectly pressured Blaine into something. "Blaine..." Kurt said miserably. "I..."

"No." Blaine said fiercely. "I...it was because I like him sir." His face was bright red, but he meant every word.

Burt nodded, turning back to look at his son. The look on Kurt's face at Blaine's answer told him all he needed to know. Somehow, in the months that Blaine had been serving his son, the two had come to like the other. He was glad that Kurt had found someone who shared his preference. "Blaine will be freed tomorrow." Kurt went to speak, but Burt held his hand up. "There are laws against masters sleeping with their slaves. Although it is often time unpunished and overlooked, that will not be the case in this house. If you two would like to continue this relationship, Blaine will have to become a free citizen. We'll find some work for him and of course, he can remain here. We have an extra room."

Kurt shook his head. "If it's okay...Blaine can stay with me."

Blaine nodded his agreement, at a complete loss for words. The fact that he would be freed from slavery was something that he'd never imagined. To be free, to be with Kurt, was a dream come true.

Burt sighed heavily. "If I say no, you're just gonna do it anyway."

Kurt smirked, but said nothing.

"_Fine," _Burt agreed. "Now go and, uh...do...just go," he said, turning pink and staring at the floor awkwardly.

Blaine's lips twitched in a smile. "Thank you," he whispered.

"Don't...I'm just doing the right thing," Burt said, embarrassed by the gratitude shining in both Kurt and Blaine's eyes. "C'mere," he said gruffly, enveloping them both in a quick, tight hug.

* * *

Kurt fell down on the bed beside Blaine, throwing his hand over his eyes and sighing dramatically. "I never knew how much you did for me until you stopped doing it."

Blaine closed his book and placed it on the floor, curling up against Kurt and resting his head on Kurt's chest. "That is because you were spoiled rotten," Blaine teased. It had taken him a few weeks to become more comfortable of speaking his mind instead of agreeing with everyone and it turned out that he could give just as good as he got.

"I guess I was," Kurt moaned. "Maybe I should get another pretty boy to help me, since you've obviously gotten lazy. I mean really Blaine, you don't even feed me anymore." He pouted prettily.

Blaine swatted his stomach, moving to straddle Kurt's hips. "I can feed you, if you want." He pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead. "But no more pretty boys."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, "Who needs them when I have you? Now, didn't you promise me something?"

"What was that?" Blaine teased, peppering kisses along Kurt's upper chest. He knew exactly what Kurt was talking about. They had been sleeping in the same room for two weeks now and had been exploring each other's bodies intimately. The only thing they hadn't done was let Blaine top. Blaine had been nervous about it, claiming that he didn't want to hurt Kurt. He'd made Kurt take him to Santana and Brittany, who after some very teasing comments, agreed to give Blaine lessons in how to pleasure a man.

"You promised you'd fuck me," Kurt said in a low voice. "I expect you to keep your word."

Blaine chuckled, pressing himself down against Kurt. His cock was hard at the thought of being inside Kurt and he quickly moved down Kurt's body until he was taking the cloth Kurt was wearing off. "You are so amazing," Blaine whispered. He ran his hands up Kurt's thighs, spreading the boy's legs so that he could kneel between them. "You taste so good," he swiped his tongue over the tip of Kurt's cock and moaned obscenely. "I can't wait to be inside you."

"Then quit teasing me!" Kurt demanded as he thrust his hips up.

Blaine held them down, clucking his tongue. "Now, now, didn't you learn patience as a child? All good things come to those who wait."

"If you don't get your fingers in my ass..." Kurt cried out, his threat forgotten as Blaine sunk his mouth down on Kurt's cock. His hands reached up to fist in Blaine's curly locks. Blaine had gotten amazing at this and when he looked up at Kurt through his long lashes, eyes glowing, Kurt nearly lost it. "Hurry," he urged.

Blaine found the bottle of oil that Kurt kept near the bed and slicked two of his fingers up. He rubbed them around Kurt's hole and sunk one inside as he sucked hard at the tip of Kurt's cock. The whimpers that came from Kurt only made him that much more desperate to be inside of him. He pulled off Kurt's cock, looking down at him as he pressed his finger in and out of Kurt. "God, that's beautiful."

"Blaine...more please, more." Kurt rocked his hips down on Blaine's finger.

Blaine added a second finger, pressing into the tight heat of Kurt's ass, and watching with dark eyes as Kurt threw his head back. "God, you love this don't you?" Blaine growled. He didn't mean the words to sound as...dirty as they did, but the way Kurt was rocking his hips down on Blaine's fingers and the sounds he was making made it pretty clear that Kurt did in fact love having his ass played with.

"Yes," Kurt gasped. "...I need you."

Blaine bit his lip, thinking about how much preparation he needed for sex to be comfortable and pleasurable. "But you aren't-"

"Now ,Blaine," Kurt ordered. Blaine wasn't about disobey him, so he slicked himself up and pressed the tip of his cock against Kurt's hole. He was worried, hoping that he wouldn't hurt Kurt, but Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist and pulled him closer until his cock breached Kurt's entrance. "Fuck!" Kurt yelled, arching off the bed and pressing his feet into the small of Blaine's back. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders, pulling him impossibly close. "Blaine...you feel...fuck...so good."

Blaine could barely breathe. The way Kurt was clenching around him and the slight pain from Kurt's feet pressing into his back had pushed him right to the edge. He stilled, trying to catch his breath before sliding back out and thrusting in. Kurt's moans filled the room, high and breathy, and Blaine was sure that in that moment, he could die happy. "Kurt..."

"Blaine, please...faster. Fuck me."

The last words were barely a whisper, but they spurred Blaine on. He grabbed Kurt's waist, pulling him at a slight angle and thrusting back in with enough force to jolt Kurt's body back. His thrusts became faster and harder and he shifted just slightly. Kurt's scream echoed through the room and his nails raked down Blaine's shoulders. Blaine knew he'd hit that same spot inside of Kurt that always made Blaine fall apart, and knew that Kurt was right on the edge of coming. "Kurt...come for me."

Blaine reached between them, fisting Kurt's cock in time with his thrusts. Kurt's head was thrown back, his hands still gripping onto Blaine's forearms, and one more thrust was all it took for Kurt to scream out and come all over Blaine's hand. Blaine had never seen anything so beautiful and the sight of Kurt coming because of Blaine's cock made Blaine's whole body shake as he emptied himself into Kurt.

It felt like hours before Blaine pulled out of Kurt and rolled over beside him. Both boys were breathless and sweaty as they turned to look at each other. "That was incredible," Kurt whispered.

"I'm lucky," Blaine said in response. He brought a hand up to cup Kurt's cheek. "I have the privilege of sleeping with the most beautiful man in existence."

Kurt smiled, leaning forward to kiss Blaine softly. "You are very sweet."

Blaine ran his finger along Kurt's bottom lip, "I'm pretty sure I'm just in love."

Kurt sucked in a breath, looking up at Blaine with wide eyes. "Really?" He hated how soft and meek his voice sounded, but the fact that anyone could be in love with him was almost unreal.

Blaine giggled softly, pulling Kurt towards him until he could wrap his legs around him. "You are the most amazing person I've ever met Kurt, even if you do drive me nuts sometimes. I love being around you, I love kissing you and holding you, I love waking up with you next to me. I love listening to you rant about your day and the way you get all excited when something new happens that you can't wait to tell me about. I love that you trust me and you confide in me. I love you Kurt."

Kurt reached up, wrapping his hand around the back of Blaine's neck and pulling him in for a kiss. He poured his entire feelings into it, licking his way into Blaine's mouth and wrapping his tongue around his. When he pulled away, his eyes were watery with tears. "I never thought..."

"I know," Blaine whispered.

"I love you too," Kurt said finally.

* * *

Burt had intended to ask Kurt a question, but from his place outside of Kurt's room, it was clear from the sounds coming from within that Kurt was not alone. Burt really didn't want to think too hard about what that meant. He'd known that giving Kurt a slave that had been his age and male had been a risk-Burt had always known about Kurt's preferences, even if Kurt had never said anything about it. In some ways, he had been scared that Kurt might take advantage of the boy, or hate him because of how he felt. Burt had only hoped that Blaine would return Kurt's affections, but he had never dreamed that Kurt would find someone who loved him. It warmed his heart that Kurt could find someone to love, even if he had to do so in the secrecy of their home. Burt could hear the soft giggles and smiled to himself-they made each other so happy.

Tomorrow, he'd see what he could do about tackling the obvious hatred towards men who loved other men-he was a senator damn it, and he wasn't going to let the world treat his boys with anything but the respect and love they deserved. The giggles turned into sounds of an entirely different kind, and Burt blushed, hurrying down the stairs. He was glad that they made each other happy, but he wasn't necessarily too keen on hearing the proof of that first hand. Then an idea hit him. Kurt and Blaine were obviously occupied, Finn was out of the house, which meant that he and Carole could do a little 'giggling' of their own. Burt's spirits lifted dramatically, the embarrassment of a few moments ago completely forgotten as he went in search of his beloved wife. Little did he know that Kurt and Blaine would finish their lovemaking much sooner than he'd expected and experience a little embarrassment of their own as they walked past Burt's office.


End file.
